Second Best
by SingOutLoudForever
Summary: Second best was nothing. He had learned from experience.


**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is an angsty story and its a lot different than my other story "Ninja For A Day", but it's still pretty good. I like how it turned out. Yay!**

**So I original wrote this as a writing prompt for school. I was supposed to write about when a friend is jealous or something about where one friend is really intelligent and the other is athletic, and I got this idea and combined the too choices and made it more real world and modern. I used Kid Flash's and Robin's aliases but originally changed it to Richard instead of Dick due to the perverted minds at school. So they don't have powers in this story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson desperately gulped down his ice-cold water and watched intently as Wally once again beat his own personal best. He should feel proud, happy for his best friend, but he couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach every time Wally was congratulated and praised by his classmates.<p>

Dick saw the coach and some track members cheer and pat Wally on the back. He quickly looked away and notice he was wearing a scowl, so he quickly stoned his face to a neutral emotion.

Wally was Dick's best friend, and Dick was Wally's best friend. They'd known each other for what seemed like forever. Dick was smarter than Wally, they both knew it, but since when did grades get you more popular or recognized than sports? Sure, Richard was on the track team also (he was probably the second best next to Wally), but he was still nowhere near his companion's speed, endurance, or track records. Second best was nothing. He had learned from experience.

The emotions he felt swirled around and mixed inside his gut, making him feel sick and angry at the same time. The turmoil inside him boiled and bubbled scorching hot, like a volcano about to explode. He hoped he wouldn't implode. Why couldn't he just be happy for Wally? Why couldn't he just-

"Hey," Wally greeted him, interrupting Dick's train of thoughts.

"Hey," Dick changed his countenance to an amiable smile that was almost convincing. Almost.

"Something wrong?" Wally's tome of voice mirrored his expression: concern for his childhood pal.

"No."

"Well, practice is over. You coming with me?"

"No… I'm gonna stay for a while. Work on my sprints."

"Do you want me to help out? I can-"

"No!" Dick snapped at him. He almost winced at his own sharpness, he didn't mean to seem that angry.

"Well, okay, later then…" Wally sprinted after the departing team with his envious speed, and Dick caught himself scowling again.

Dick powered down the track, arms pumping fiercely. He kept his knees high so he bound forward so far he went five feet with every step and his other foot was not far behind. His body was low and bent forward. As he reached the finish line, he accelerated until he couldn't go any faster. It wasn't until a few feet after the end when he slowed to a stop. His time was great, fantastic you could even say, and he shaved over 2 seconds off his personal best. He was one of the best, but he was only second best, and that wasn't good enough.

Dick felt guilty for feeling so angry at Wally. Neither of them were bad friends, and Wally didn't mean to make him upset. In fact, Wally didn't even know his jealous friend was upset. On the way to walking back to the start, he put his hands on his knees and felt bile rise to his throat. Was he really going to vomit? They ran a lot during practice, so it was probably stupid of him to keep doing this.

Oh, well.

He pushed the bile back down his throat and started walking back to the beginning again. Once he got there, he got into starting position. He bent his knees low into a squat, one in front of the other. He put his hands on the ground so that his chest and arms were straddling the knee of the foot that was ahead. His muscle tensed and contracted, ready to spring forward with all his strength.

"Second best," He spat bitterly, and he pushed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and check out my other stories! I have to go to my sister's game today so if I am able to finally post "Savior Angel" (My OC story), it'll be late tonight. Thanks!<strong>

**Love, J**


End file.
